


Subject 012

by fictionart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture, Will Byers Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionart/pseuds/fictionart
Summary: The boy was interesting, because unlike any of their other test subjects, he had not been given his powers through science. Subjects 001-011 had been experimented on tirelessly throughout the most crucial stages of their development until their young bodies hand accepted or acquired a new power, or were otherwise disposed of. The boy however, their new Subject 012, had not gained his powers this same way. He had acquired them naturally, due to his time both in the Nether, and playing host to the entity that controlled the dark reality.





	Subject 012

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was that after Will and Eleven move after season 3, they are found by Brenner and kidnapped for experimentation. They are very interested in Will, since they weren't the ones to give him powers, and want discover everything he can do, and test his limits.
> 
> This will likely be part of a larger series composed of one-shots, maybe a two-three chapter fic here and there, following this idea of Will having powers, and may just turn into a full season 4 prediction.
> 
> I mostly wrote this because this specific scene has been floating around in my head for several days now and I needed to write it down. Also, there are not nearly enough Will Byers centric fics.

Brenner watched the boy with interest. The newest and most fascinating addition to Hawkins Lab, a boy by the name of Will Byers. Brenner, of course, new his history. In fact he had tried very hard to keep the boys mother and the Hawkins chief of police from finding him in the Nether, as he and his fellow scientists had begun to call it. Alas, the boy had been found, but now, almost two years later, Brenner finally was able to lay his hands on him.

The boy was interesting, because unlike any of their other test subjects, he had not been given his powers through science. Subjects 001-011 had been experimented on tirelessly throughout the most crucial stages of their development until their young bodies hand accepted or acquired a new power, or were otherwise disposed of. The boy however, their new Subject 012, had not gained his powers this same way. He had acquired them naturally, due to his time both in the Nether, and playing host to the entity that controlled the dark reality.

At the moment, Brenner and his staff were still trying to discover the extent of his powers. They hadn't gotten very far with testing them the same way they tested them on Subject 011 or the others. Only one, quite unorthodox test really showed any results. So Brenner decided they should keep putting Subject 012 through it, and study his brain waves and patterns, and maybe that may point in the right direction to discover more of the boys powers. It would also help Subject 012 to hone in on this power, as they had already seen vast improvements since their first trials.

Subject 012 was seated on a chair, with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold placed over his eyes. His newly shaved head was adorned with brain activity sensors, much like the one they used on Subject 011. Brenner would have liked to do without the restraints, but since the subject had not been raised in their care, he was prone to rebellion. They were seeing the same thing in Subject 011, who they had brought in alongside the boy.

The boy was seated in a small room with thick glass walls that functioned like an elevator, so there were no doors for Subject 012 to escape through, and also allowed the team of scientists to be able to remove him quickly should any...incident occur. The glass room was placed in the center of a much larger, free roaming enclosure, which currently remained empty, though not for long.

Brenner gave the order. "Release the monster."

In the back of the enclosure, a small steel door slid open, and the large hulking creature from another realm slowly crawled through. Subject 012 began to whimper, causing Brenner to smile. The subject had neither heard the order, the opening of the door, nor did he see the creature come in. He had sensed it.

Brenner leaned over and spoke into a microphone that fed audio into the boys small room. "Subject 012, please tell me the current location of the monster."

The monster crept toward the room, placing a large, long fingered claw on the glass just behind the boy. Subject 012 started shaking, choking on sobs. "Be-behind me." He choked out.

"Very good," Brenner praised. "Can you tell me how close it is?"

"I-," the boy shuddered as his breaths started to pick up in speed. "I don't know... It's c-close, really close..."

"I'm going to need you to be more specific," the man coaxed.

Subject 012 didn't answer for a long moment, and Brenner could see him trying to take deeper breaths. "R-right behind me." He answered. "Right be-behind the glass"

"Very good," Brenner said into the mic before stepping back and looking at the charts. He spoke softly to the other scientists before turning his attention back to the boy. He motioned to one of his colleagues, "Lure the monster to the right, please."

Another door in the enclosure was opened in the enclosure, revealing a dead, bleeding pig. The monster smelled the blood and moved away from the glass the feast upon the animal's corpse.

Subject 012 shuttered, whimpering. "It's moving!"

"Which direction is it moving?" Brenner asked into the microphone.

"Right!"

"Very good."

"I-it's..." Subject 012 was shaking with fear, his face now completely wet with tears. "It's feeding on something..."

Brenner leaned forward in interest, this was a new development. "Can you tell me what it's feeding on?"

"I... I don't know..." The boys voice started to grow faint, and distant. Brenner looked over and saw that his brain waves had become smaller, similar to when Subject 011 was searching for someone in the headspace she called the Void. "It's big, I think...but it's not human...maybe...a pig?"

"Very good, Twelve. I think we can be done for today."

The boy winced. "My name isn't Twelve..."

Brenner's face hardened. "Do not speak back. You may spend another half hour like this."

Subject 012 stiffened and started shaking again in earnest. "No... Please, don't leave me here, please, no..." His voice started raising until he was screaming "No! Let me out! Let me out!"

Brenner turned to one of his colleagues. "Don't let him out for another hour, unless the monster risks his safety. We still have so much to learn from him."

As he walked away, Brenner could see his new Subject writhing and shaking in fear as the monster once again approached the glass wall which separated them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you would like to see more! :)


End file.
